Percy s secret
by samijackson
Summary: After Percy gets a call from his mother, his godly part of the family find out his well kept secret
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody.

This is my second Percy Jackson story and I hope you like it

Summary: After Percy gets a call from his mother, his godly part of the family find out his well kept secret.

Warnings: past rape, slash, past mpreg

AN: I do not own Percy Jackson

Set after all books

After the second war, Percy and his friends were granted immortality and this time Percy accepted it. Percy and Annabeth´s relationship ended because they decided they were better off as friends. Because of this Percy gained many suitors. His appearance was another factor that gave him many suitors. After the war he stopped growing and was now one of the smallest among his friends. He let his hair till his shoulder grow and has a slender frame. He got more beautiful than the children of Aphrodite and this made the already protectiveness of his father Poseidon grown and got Triton a brother complex after he and Percy meet again.

The gods decide after the war that they would spend more time with their children. All along the demi-gods and their godly part of the family got along better and they decided to combine both camps to sop the rivalry between both camps.

But no one knew that Percy had a secret that would shock them all. -

Right now Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Grover, Annabeth and Reyna were hanging out in Percy´s cabin. After the war Annabeth got together with Piper and these two were now sitting beside each other on one of the beds. Leo, Nico and Jason were three of half of the camp who had a crush on Percy and were now glaring at Grover and Reyna who decided to sit right next to Percy on one of the other beds and that left them to sit together on the floor in front of Percy just to be near him.

Grover and Reyna were like siblings to Percy and got to like Poseidon a bit too protective of him but these two weren´t the only ones. Even Zeus and Hades and Apollo and Hermes started to get brother of their cousin and nephew and started to scare his suitors away so they couldn´t try steal their cute little cousin/nephew innocents but what they didn´t know was that Percy lost it a long time ago and still gave him nightmares.

At the next day the Gods, two weeks before the summer holidays end and Percy and some other half-gods were going back to the mortal world to go to school, came to visit their children.

At the moment they were all sitting and eating in the big House with each God by their children's table even Mr.D looked happy after the war and Zeus stopped his punishment. He was now sitting with his two children and was chatting with them with a bright smile on his face.

Percy was sitting with Poseidon and Triton by his table. Suddenly his phone rang and he excused himself after he saw his mother was calling him. She only called him on his phone if it had anything to do with his secret so the others wouldn´t hear the conservation between them.

Percy´s Pov

´´Hello mom´´ I said

´´Hello Percy´´ she said with a worrying tone and I could only imagine her frown and the worry lines on her face

´´Mom, what happened is Jaime ok? ´´ I wanted to know

´´No… he is at the hospital´´ she sobbed

´´WHAT? OMG…. is my baby ok? What happened I will come as fast as I can´´ I told her

´´No, wait there Paul is going to wait with Jaime and Noel till I go and get you from camp. I am already on my way. I will be there in two hours so get ready´´

´´Mom, please tell me what happened?´´ I cried to her. I was so scared. I needed to know what happened to my baby fell down my face I was never so afraid.

´´A drunken driver hit him with his car as he was playing with Noel in the park right next to our house.´´ she told me 'he is going to be fine Percy´´ she tried to comfort me but it didn´t help. My son was hurt and I needed to be with him.

´´Go get your things ready´´ she told me and I hung up

End of Percy Pov

Grover´s Pov

I suddenly felt Percy was in pain. I looked at the Poseidon table but he wasn´t there. I ran to Lord Poseidon immediately.

´´Lord Poseidon where is Percy he is in pain we need to find him´´ I spoke so fast that Poseidon maybe didn´t understand me but it seemed he did. His eyes grew big anxious and Triton looked ready to kill.

Poseidon immediately run out of the big house with Triton right behind him. Grover wanted to run with them but was stopped by a murders looking Nico and Hades. 'What is going on Satyr? Why are my brother and nephew running out of the big house with a look that promise to kill 'asked Lord Hades

´´I could feel that Percy was hurting and I couldn´t see him at his table so I told it Poseidon and Triton and without a word they ran outside the big house´´

The others started to notice us and heard what happened immediately all 12 Gods and 95% of the Demi-Gods run outside to search for Percy.

Nico´s Pov

I am so angry right now. Who dared to hurt my sea prince ? If I find who it was he or she will suffer in the Underworld and I will be the one who will torture them.

I run with my father, Jason and Lord Zeus (he only lets Percy call him uncle no any other demi-god) to Percy´s cabin and saw how Poseidon and Triton were running towards it.

We made it to the door at the same time Poseidon opened it and what we saw broke my heart.

Jason´s Pov

OMG. My heart clenched at the sight. It looked like Percy wanted to pack his bag but he stopped doing it and was now kneeling on the floor with red eyes and tears falling down his face.

´´Perce…. what happened? Why are you crying?´´ I asked him

He looked startled. He didn´t notice us. Poseidon immediately run to him and took him in his arms and started to rock him.

I wanted to hold him to and it seemed the others wanted to comfort him, too.

´´Daddy ´Percy said ´´Mom is going to be here soon and she is coming to get me. I want you to come with us, please ´´ he told Poseidon and looked so vulnerable as he said that my heart felt as it was ripped apart.

´´Of course, I will come with you. Do you know then she will be here?´´ he asked Percy

´´Just any moment´´ Percy whispered with tears running down his beautiful face

´´Brother´s and nephew´s could you tell the others that Triton, Percy and me are not going to come back in the next few days. Triton tell your mother she should look after the kingdom and tell her Percy is alright you know how worried she gets about Percy and after that come back. Percy needs his big brother now´´

´´Yes father´´ answered Triton and went to see his mother.

´´Are you going to be alright Poseidon´´ asked a worried Zeus

´´Yes, could you do me a last favor and let Sally come through the barrier?´´ he asked my father

´´Yes, of course´´ he answered. At the same moment Triton came back

´´Father, she said she will do it and that you should look after Percy or she will come hunt you down and kick your ass to the Underworld 'he said

Poseidon glared at him. ´´ Hey that were her words not mine´´ Triton said with a defensive look.

´´Triton pack Percy´s bag and we will wait here till Sally arrives until then could you leave us alone?´´ I asked Poseidon while staring down at his now asleep son.

´´Of course, brother ´´ said Lord Hades and Nico only nodded and it looked like he didn´t really wanted to leave like me .

Zeus Pov

Perseus looked so said. I wanted o hold him and never let him go. My cute little nephew had too much on his shoulders and now he is hurting again. I shouldn´t have been so hard on him before the wars but I only wanted to get him stronger so he could win and survive.

´´I think we should get to the barrier to wait or Sally so we can get her immediately to Perseus´´ I said to them

´´ Jason, Nico go tell the others we found Percy and they should stop looking and they shouldn´t wonder if they do not see him for a while. He will be with his mother 'said my Brother

´´Yes father/Lord Hades´´

´´Let's go and meet the mother of our hero´´ said Hades and I followed him

We waited for a few minutes for the woman who stole our brothers heart. Suddenly we saw a black car racing down the hill to the camp. The car stopped and a beautiful kind looking woman in her late forties was coming out of it.

´´Hello, you must be Lord Zeus and Lord Hades´´ she told us. And we were shocked how could this woman know so much about us without looking scared and without meeting us before.

´´Percy told me a lot about you. Could you take me to my son. We need to leave as soon as possible.´´

´´Of course. Come with us´´ said Hades

Sally Pov

As we reached Percy ´s cabin I saw him asleep in Poseidon´s arm right next to poor baby boy has already two baby´s himself and he was still a child and I knew it was my fault. If I knew what Gabe would do to him I would never marry him. I shouldn´t think about it now Gabe was dead and Percy needs to see his sons.

M heart clenched how vulnerable Percy looked he was so worried that he cried himself to sleep. I can see dry tears on his face.

´´Poseidon can you carry him to the car, please. 'I asked him

´´Of course, Sally. Percy asked us to come with you two´´

´´so he wants you two to know huh´´I thought out loud

´´What does he wants us to know´´ asked Triton

´´You will see´´ that's all I said

With that we went to the car and I drove us to the hospital in only two hours and hoped Percy got as much sleep as he could because I know my son. The minute he is with his twins he will not let them out of his sight

AN: So this was the first chapter of Percy´s secret

Please review . I want your opinion. Should I continue or not. You need to decide.

Thanks for reading :D

greetings samijackson


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 2

Triton Pov

On our way to the hospital Percy was asleep and lied on the backseat with me. Father was on the passenger seat at the front with Sally. Both looked really worried and so was I. The trip to the hospital was silent.

Three hours later

We finally reached the hospital. Percy was still asleep.

"Triton could you wake Percy up" asked me Sally

"Of course" I said to her and slowly shacked Percy´s shoulders" Percy we are at the hospital" I said to him

Percy startled awake and before we could say anything he run out of the car and sprinted to the hospital entrance.

Sally parked the car and we run after him but Percy was already out of our sight. He must already be where the person is we are here for.

We went to the reception " We are here for a James Christopher Jackson " tod Sally the receptionist.

"Please wait a moment" said the woman and tipped something on her Computer." He was moved to the room 214 in Station C2" she told us

"Thank you" said Sally and we went to the elevator.

Than we found the room we saw Paul sitting outside of it. Then he saw Sally he looked relieved but as he noticed us he looked nervous…ok I understand not any normal human would react casually with us…I mean we are Gods.

"Hello Sally, Lord Poseidon and Lord Triton" he greeted us "Percy just went inside to Jaime and took Noel with him. I thought it would be the best to leave them alone for some time. Umm…do they know about them?" asked Paul

"Yeah. It was a good idea Paul. He was really worried and cried himself to sleep. He slept till we got here. The moment he knew we arrived he ran out of the straight to the hospital entrance. We didn´t tell them jet. As soon as Percy let us know that we can come inside and they saw them we will tell them everything. This is what Percy wants." Sally told him and we understood not to ask any question.

One hour later

Percy comes finally out of the hospital room. His eyes looked red like cried again and he looked exhausted but had a soft smile on his beautiful face.

"Mom I think it is time to tell them or better show them. Dad, Triton come with me I want you to meet two little people who are really excited to meet you two." Percy told us and father and me just looked confused but we still followed him with Sally and Paul.

What we didn´t expect to find was two cute little boys sitting on a hospital bed right next to each other and were now starring back at us.

"Dad, Triton this are Jaime and Noel. M my…my sons." he stuttered at us. I was shocked did he really say sons. That was not possible. He, Percy himself was just a child how could he have two children. They look like they were five years old and that must mean Percy got them, than he was 12 that means before he got to Camp. I had million questions swimming in my head. Who was the mother or the father, because half blood children of Poseidon could get pregnant the gender didn´t play a role, and what did happen to him? Our father didn´t looked better. His jaw was dropped open and his eyes were so wide open that I was afraid that his eyeballs would fall out. At any other moment I would laugh at that but now I couldn´t even smile.

"Wh…What do you mean they are your sons?" asked father

"Exactly as I said these two boys are my children. Believe me I would now it. After all I carried them nine fucking months." Percy said angrily "Just do not ask any question´s I cannot explain it to you know but soon. I promise. You just need to know these two are my children and your grandchildren father and your nephew´s Triton´´ Percy told us and we could nothing do but just to accept it and I trusted Percy. I knew he would tell us what happened than he was ready so I shrugged and went to the two curios looking children.

"Hey you two. My name is Triton and I am your Papa´s brother so that makes me your uncle " I introduced myself and noticed that father was still gaping like a fish" and that old man that is gaping like a fish is your grandfather Poseidon. That brought my father out of his shock and he glared at me. That made the two giggled and us smile.

"It´s nice to meet you uncle Triton and Grandpa Poseidon. I am Noel and that is my twin brother Jaime. „said Noel. He and Jaime looked exactly the same. They both had black hair and sea green eyes just like Percy.

" Hello you two" said Poseidon and smiled at the twins. You look like your Papa.

"Thank you grandpa" they both said and smiled " But we need to get stronger so we can protect Papa from his suitors who try to steal Papa away from us." said Jaime and that shocked us all and made Percy blush a deep red

"MOM, PAUL what did you tell them? They are just kids." said Percy

"We didn´t tell them anything. One time after you got them back from kindergarten they told me their friend Markus I think said that you were really beautiful and that you must have many who liked you to be their boyfriend and that Markus now wanted to be your suitor, too. But they didn´t know what "suitor" means so I explained them it and since that day they try to scare any boy and girl who goes near you away." explained Sally

" As if I didn´t have already enough protectors…" sighed Perseus

I personally thought his children were right.

"Papa, you won´t Marry someone else but us, right? " asked Noel

"Of course not, baby" told Percy him with a soft smile" You two now that I love you the most in the whole world , Right? asked Percy them

And they nodded furiously. Even his children wanted them, but I guess it is normal at their age to want to marry their parents.

" It has gotten late. How about you two sleep now?"asked Percy them

"But we are not tired Papa" said Jaime and gave a huge yawn that Noel copied.

"Of course not" laughed Percy " Just close your eyes and we try not to fall asleep. Do not worry Jaime, me and Noel are spending the night here with you." told Percy his son who looked really worried just a moment ago but was now smiling and cuddling with his brother under the bed sheets.

" Percy what are you going to do?"whispered our father" I can smell their godly scent. Even for one-quarter Gods they smell like the children of the Gods like Hermes or Apollo not as strongly as one of the big tree but still strong enough." explained our father.

" I will take them with me to the Camp next time" sighed Percy" But for now I will just let them rest" said Percy and looked with warm eyes at his children.


End file.
